shinobi in devils clothes
by thebluedemonhunter
Summary: my take on a naruto and highschool dxd fanfic crossover. ***** i am a new fanfic writter just started so... may not be so pro just yet... takes place just after the pain arc. female issei... strong issei as the story goes on. strong naruto. naruto harem. i will try to follow the main story of the dxd side of the fic as much as i can.


**Shinobi in Devils clothes**

Hello everybody thebluedemonhunter here bringing you guys and girls a Naruto x Highschool dxd crossover.

Disclaimer: i own nothing

'thinking': 'who the hell the hell drop kicked your dog to put you in such a horrible mood this morning'

"Talking": "am I the only one, who wished that people were like money. So, you could hold your friends up to the light, and tell who was fake and who was not.

 **'demon thinking': 'what an ugly chicken chicken chicken shit…'**

 **"demon talking": "try saying that 5 times quickly"**

hope you guys enjoy it

shinobi in devil clothes…

prologue:

Kuoh academy

Saturday afternoon, Koneko Toujou, rook to Rias Gremory was walking down the street towards the newly opened candy shop "Uzumaki Sweets".

*ring*

Koneko opens the door and looks around the newly opened shop in awe. She has been in the shop a few times. and always enjoys coming to the shop. she enjoys her sweats." hello, Naruto-san... you here"? Koneko said in monotone voice

a young blond haired man comes jogging in wearing an apron, chef's hat, black shoes and an orange tatted shirt behind the apron. "hello Koneko-chan, what will it be today"? Naruto said

"I'll take some cookies and a chocolate cake". Koneko said

Naruto got some big cookies out of the shelf and picked up the chocolate cake he usually keeps in the fridge labelled 'in case of an Koneko emergency' "here you go Koneko-chan"

"thank you. Naruto-san..." Koneko said accepting the sweets and paying for her threats

"Any time Koneko-chan, I also have some samples of lollipops in the jar in front of you" Naruto said with a foxlike smile

"thank you Naruto-san" Koneko said with a smile

"I have a club meeting soon Naruto-san" Koneko said finishing their conversations.

"have fun Koneko-chan, see you next time" Naruto said with his signature grin

"I will Naruto-san... goodbye Naruto-san" Koneko said going out of the shop

XXX

Occult research club

Rias Gremory, a high-class devil. Was very engaged in chess game with her friend and rival Souna Shitori. That is but her alias her real name is Sona Sitri; the heir to the Sitri clan known for their water magic.

"So Rias how goes the quest for new pieces" Sona said moving her knight in an offensive position

"I goes rather well Sona matter of fact I think I am about to have 2 new pieces" rias said moving her rook on the offensive

"oh and who might those be"? Sona said moving her bishop into a defensive position

"Hyoudou Issai and Naruto Uzumaki" Rias said with a smile moving her final to promotion and promotes it to a queen piece.

"oh the pervert queen and the ghost shopkeeper" Sona said pecking with interest moving her rook to take out Rias promoted pawn. "why would you select those two, I also have set Naruto-san in my sights"

"why Sona, is he that special to you". Rias said moving her remaining rook attacked Sona's rook and sent Sona's king in chess.

"he has average grades, though I believe he is faking it to not attract attention to himself. Possible highly intellect. Has amazing stamina and strength combined with his intellect and stealth capabilities to disappear like a ghost out of legend. Plus, his determination is nothing to laugh at. Those qualities Would make him a powerful member of either one of our peerage. Wouldn't you say Rias?" Sona explained giving her reasons for Naruto to be in her peerage and using her knight to defend the king.

"I agree those qualities would make any person a worthy candidate for either peerage" rias said with a smile taking out Sona's knight

"but there is also something else, that is pushing me toward choosing Naruto as a member of my peerage"

"is that so rias" Sona said "what could that be, Rias. That would make him so special in your eyes" Sona wondered.

"well, I must maintain some secrets Sona-san. After all a magician never reveals his tricks". Rias said with thumbs up and an otaku face.

"your no magician Rias. Just because you had Akeno help you tie me down so you could force me to watch your favorite magician Anime… doesn't make you a magician" Sona said with a twitching eyebrow.

"Ara Ara Sona-kaichou. Why would you think of that right now… could it be that you are a Closet M to my S… Ufufufu" A voice belonging to the young raven black haired girl Akeno Himejima. The strongest in the peerage after Rias… and the ultimate sadist.

"No, Akeno-san" Sona said with both eye brows twitching at vary speeds. "Rias we getting off-topic"

"apologies Sona-kaichou, we had just decided that I would have Issai and Naruto in my peerage" Rias said with a smile

"I never agreed to that Rias" Sona said in stern voice

"would you rather have Issai and Naruto in your peerage… or these kawaii pictures that we took of you tied up to your sister Serafall-Sama" Rias and Akeno said together in an evil tone of voice.

"i-I know you never took any photos of **that** … Rias" Sona said shaken

"ohh no Sona-san" Rias pulling out a photo of Sona in a compromising and Kawaii pose. The pose was that she was tied in a hogtie while having duct tape over her mouth.

"F-f-fiiiinnee. But I want all photos of me destroyed. And I want to see them be destroyed and I want to make sure they are properly disposed."

"deal, in exchange for Issai and Naruto, the **photos** of you will be destroyed" Rias said with a smile taking out Sona's King and for the first time Ever after 15000 the score is…

Sona Sitri: 14.999 wins 1 loss

Rias Gremory: 1 win 14.999 loss

"you better include all videos Rias" Sona said

"okay… okay" Rias said grinning like a madwoman. Enjoying her single victory over Sona.

Xxx

 **Alright first chapter done… let me know in the comments what you all think, what could have been better and what was bad… let me know guys, And as always constructive criticism**

 **See you next time….**


End file.
